The Vampire and The Slayer
by amoali88
Summary: A Women is killed by a slayer which leads Kai and Ray towards Vampires.Ray find loves but is she innocent? Do read and send a review. This is my first Fanfic. And i didn't know full names of kai and ray so i made it up. PLzz do read.
1. Chapter 1

**THE VAMPIRE AND THE SLAYER**

This is my first story here and it's about a vampire and a slayer in a web of a murder mystery.

I am sending two chapters together because the first one is very short.

Prologue:

"You will die! You will pay for what you did you mortal! I will make you pay. I will have my revenge"

An icy whisper slashed through the graveyard. A lone figure stood in the darkness. It bended down on one knee, extended a white hand and placed it on a freshly filled graveyard. The head stone read:

Madalyne Fernald

Born 1974 died 1999

"You will be avenged Madalyne! I, Anastasia Westmorland, swear it on your grave! I will avenge you!"

A woman's voice hissed.

And so the hunt began.

**Chapter 1:**

"What kind of a person would kill like that? A wooden stake through the heart?"

Frustrated,Ray Maitland said as he moved his steel gray eyes from the files in his hand to his FBI partner,Kai Ravenwood.

Some would say that Ray Ravenwood was much more handsome than Kai but that wasn't true. Both men were tall and Muscular.Ray had a softer look to him though Kai was more ruggedly built.Ray with hisgolden eyes and dazzling smile attracted more women then Kai with his intense killer gray eyes. Both the men were the best at what they did; solving murder cases.

At the moment both the FBI agents' men were sitting in Ray's office, investigating the murder of Madalyne Fernald. The room was tastefully furnished in the shades of light blue. The blue carpets and the curtains behind Ray's table added to the splendor of the room. But at the moment, the table was strewn with different files and pictures from different angles of the murder scene.

"Seems like someone got extremely impressed by how a vampire is killed in the stories"

Kai said softly. He got up from chair placed next to Ray's Head chair, and walked towards the door.

"I am going to get some water. Want some?" Kai asked

"No"

Ray replied distractedly. He watched as Kai went out of the room. He picked up a picture in which Madalyne, a plain looking woman, was lying on the floor wearing a pink shirt with denim jeans. A wooden stake was sticking out of her chest, where her heart was.

"Any vague idea of the motivation there Ray?"

Kai's voice jarred him out of his thoughts. Ray jerked his head up and saw Kai towards the chair he had abandoned before.

"Money' Ray answered. " Man I am impressed! You did not even make a sound when you entered"

Kaismirked and said "I did. You were too busy on that picture to hear me. So, let's go over some facts" Kai said at once serious.

"The women was incredibly rich, had no husband... Parents deceased…"

Ray said thoughtfully

"…Had many houses and lands in many different places"

Kai added as he consulted some of the files on Ray's table. Kai looked one of the files and grew thoughtful. Ray looked up and saw the expression on Kai's face and at once asked

"What?"

"She didn't have many friends except Anna Black, who was her best friend, and Anastasia West. Madalyne also named everything she had, in her will, to Anna Black. So technically…"

Kai replied but Ray cut him off

"So technically Anna had the biggest motive as she had the most to gain"

Ray said flatly looking at the corner of the room. Kai noticed.

"Why the sudden doubt?"

"Hmm..? Oh… just that I don't think she did it. I mean she is the one who called the cops at the murder scene. She didn't run away and was the most devasted at the loss of her friend. There are also some slight signs of struggle. Anna was Madalyne's best friend. She trusted her, then why would she struggle?" Ray explained

"Good point. But for all we know, the innocent looking Anna might be the world's biggest actress. And any ways, the signs of struggle are almost none existent which might indicate that they were NOT the signs of struggle. Maybe she was rearranging the settings or when Madalyne got to know the Intentions of her friend, it was too late and she could only leave slight signs of struggle"

Kai said as he got up and walked to the corner of the room where a whiteboard was placed. Picking up a board marker, he wrote 'MADALYNE'S MURDER CASE SUSPECTS'. Then he wrote Anna Black on the board and underlined it.

"Right" Ray said, still unconvinced. "So who are the rest of the suspects on your list Kai?"

"Everyone associated with her. Everyone is a suspect except you and me. And I am not sure about you anymore Ray." Kai joked.

"Very funny. Ha ha ha."

Ray replied sarcastically as he got up and asked.

"What about Anastasia West? She might have been so jealous that Madalyne gave her money to Anna that she killed her. But then again, why kill Madalyne? Why not kill Anna and then try to get the money out Madalyne?"

"Yeah. So there are less chances of her being the killer. But killers also have strange thought. She might have thought that her grudge was against Madalyne and not Anna as she did not name everything to herself. So, Shall we go and get some statements then?"

Ray nodded asKai put down the board marker and both men moved out of the office.

**Do send reviews to let me know how I am doing.**

**AnEeZa**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"_Fool! I am such a big Fool! Madalyne was not what I thought her to be!. Months of preparation, watching and bidding my time, all for nothing… But all those dead animals at one of her land! I thought I had the true creature, Fool that I am!"_

The murderer thought, fully disgusted.

"_Even after having so much experience and practice, I killed the wrong one! At least I can say one thing about myself; I left no clues of my identity. But no matter! I will rectify my mistake. I shall find the real creature. I, the slayer, shall find the vampire to be killed!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So that's all you can tell us?"

Ray asked, hiding his irritation well.

"tha' all I remmebe' sir"

The gardener said looking at his feet.

"Thank you for your time. If you remember anything else, please feel free to contact us"

Kai said without showing any expression as he shook the gardeners hand and handed him his card. They were standing in the late Madalyne's, now Anna's massive garden. When the gardener went away, Ray let his irritation show and said:

"Man that was a waste of time!. No one saw anything! Peculiar isn't it?"

"I know what you mean. Lets go and.." Kai was interrupted by the ringing of Ray's cellphone.

"Hello?" Ray inquired. "Hey Tyson! How are you? How is the BBA going?"

Tyson, the former world champion, was now the head of the BBA Department with Kenny as the head of all technical things in BBA. He had been trying for years now to get Ray and Kai to join him but they had refused. They still loved the game and played it between themselves but they also liked working with the FBI. For Ray, it was kind of revenge. He had loved Hilary and just as they were going straight, she had been killed. Of course the killer was captured but from then onwards, He had a dream of becoming an FBI agent so as to capture any one who killed innocent people. Kai, as usual, had kept quite about his reason. Ray suspected it had something to do with his nature. After all he could easily get into the shoes of many criminals. Together, this team had captured more criminal then the rest of the department put together.

"Nice... What?... no I still don't want to be in BBA. I love my job and so does Kai… Yeah ok bye" Ray finished the call and hung up.

"Are Tyson and Mariah finally going to get married?" Kai asked.

"Yup" Ray answered as he pocketed his cell phone.

"Hmm now let's go to the main suspect and get her statement."

Kai said already heading towards the house. It was a double story large and beautiful house where once nothing but gaiety, homeliness, and happiness ruled. But now that was gone; the house was surrounded by gloom and sadness. It looked a house searching for its true master. The curtains were drawn even though the weather was gorgeous with the sun peeping from behind some clouds, with a gentle breeze blowing. The men entered the house and looked around at the splendidly furnished drawing at there left and a dinning on the right.

"Where is she?" Ray whispered in Kai's ear. But even then, it was heard by someone else.

"I am here detective"

A soft voice replied. Both the men looked ahead and saw an incredibly beautiful woman dressed in a black suit standing at the top of the stairs. She had long, waist length black straight and shiny hair, a slim and figurative figure with sea green eyes. She gracefully descended the stairs and shook hands with both the detectives, fully composed, she asked:

"What can I do for you?"

"We came here to get your statement of what happened that night" Kai replied a bit testily.

Unfazed, Anna nodded and motioned for them to follow her into the drawing room. After everyone had seated, Anna began to tell them of what had happened in a dull, emotion less voice:

"Madalyne and I decided to spend the night together as usual but this time, Anastasia was out of town. We spend the night at the other Mansion, the one which is about half an hour away from here. That night, Madalyne was in her room and I was upstairs in my room to unpack. Suddenly, I think I heard a noise, I am not sure, but I felt great alarm for no apparent reason. You know? A queer sort of feeling that something is not right? I felt great urgency to go to Madalyne. I ran downstairs but I was too late. All I saw was Madalyne lying on the floor besides the bed. The floor was …" Anna paused for few second, clearly trying to compose herself, but now sadness and despair crept in to her tone "The floor was covered with blood, her blood. For a few moments, I was too shocked to move. But then when I snapped out of it, I rushed to her side and it was then that I noticed the wooden stake in her chest. Part of me knew that she was dead, after all, there was a stake in her heart, but I still tried to see if she was breathing. Then I came to my senses and rushed to call the police in hopes that they would be able to do something. But my prayers were not answered .She was pronounced dead."

At this Anna stopped and looked ahead with unfocused eyes. Both the men

could tell that she was still thinking of that fateful night. But both had noticed something else too. Anna's voice had gotten a bit hard when she had mentioned the wooden stake, with all traces of sadness gone. Kai looked at Ray with a raised eyebrow clearly conveying his message:

_What do you think now about Anna? Is she still an innocent lady to you?_

Without speaking and moving, Ray shifted his eyes from his partner and looked hard at Anna. She did not fit into the category of the killer's type. But He really did not know her and immediately thought

"_I want to get to know her more, really know her"._

Shaken by his thought he mentally shook himself and tried to think like an agent he was. Yes Anna's voice had gotten, oddly enough, a bit hard on the wooden stake part, but that did not mean that she was the killer. Yes she had a lot to gain but did that not mean that Madalyne trusted her? There must be a reason why she trusted her so much that she gave everything to Anna and not a bit to Anastasia. But as Kai had said, she could be a great actress and maybe she had gotten tired of acting all the time?

"……to ask?"

Anna's soft voice pulled him out of thoughts as if a great amount of electricity has just passed through him.

"I am sorry?"

Ray said ignoring Kai's look of disapproval.

"I asked if you want to ask anything else"

Anna said looking at Nick.

Nice sea green eyes, Ray thought looking at Anna and said No at the same time Kai said yes.

Both the men looked at each other with Anna looking at them in confusion.

Kai said glaring at Ray in silent command to not to speak.

"Yes, just one thing. Is that all? Nothing else that you can remember? Anything you remember which you thought was unimportant?"

"I could only smell blood. Nothing else" Anna replied.

"Ok. Please do not leave this town until we say so. If we have anything else to ask, we will contact you and if you remember anything that you have not told us, please contact us. It is getting late and we should be on our way. I was told that Miss West was here. Please tell her that we want to talk to her tomorrow morning."

Ray said while getting up from the chair. Kai and Anna followed suit and got up.

Walking through the garden, Ray looked back at the window on the 1st floor where no sunlight reached. There, standing alone was Anna looking at the departing men.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hope they believe me" Anna said softly looking at the men from the large window.

"They will" Anastasia said coming out of a room situated near the window.

Anna turned around and smiled grimly at Anastasia and shook her head and replied.

"I saw the look on Agent Kai's face. He did not believe me."

"I believe you are innocent of the murder because of the love you and Madalyne had for each other. You told them everything. You had nothing to hide"

Anastasia said as she put her arm around Anna to comfort her. But Anna knew better.

"_If only she knew. I have so much to hide."_ Anna thought despairingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standing alone at night and looking at a gorgeous, lush green park helped clear Anna's mind. Slowly she started to walk on the familiar jogging track where once Madalyne, Anastasia and herself used to walk, talk and spend there time together. Now that day will never come. Only Anastasia and she remained.

"Hey gorgeous, Miss me?"

A male voice asked cheerfully in her ear. Anna jerked her head towards the voice and saw herself face to face with her friend Stephen .He was also terrible at beyblade. With wavy brown hair and eyes, He was the funniest person on earth, or so she thought. He never liked to pretend and so he was not pretending to be sad on Madalyne's death. And why should he? He never met Madalyne. He only knew Anna and Anastasia.

Anna forced a smile and replied:

"Yes of course I did. Why are you here? How did you find me?"

" Well you know me. I came here on hunch thinking you might be here bawling and filling tubs with tears. Now I see you were not doing that. You were doing something else." Stephen raised his hand and shuffled his hair.

"What was I doing?" Anna asked, unable to stop herself.

"You were doing a far worse thing. You were thinking of how to lie to me and tell me with me with an angelic smile that you missed me!" Stephen half shouted.

A giggle escaped her and she said:

"I can't lie to you can I?"

"Nope. Absolutely not. That's one of the things you love about me." Stephen replied while grinning at Anna. He put his arm around Anna and, for once serious, tried to console her

"It's going to be fine Anna. You will see. AH! All these sentiments are driving me crazy! You have to be grateful to me after this."

Anna suddenly stooped, shaking Stephen's arm off her, and in the other second a heap of leaves, initially placed on the side of the track, fell on top of Stephen.

Anna laughed, for once forgetting about her friend's death, and screamed:

"Never!"

Stephen laughed.

"Now that's the Anna I remember."

He slowly advanced on to her scooping up leaves. Backing up from him, she started running towards her new house and warning Stephen

"Don't you even dare!"

Reaching the house, Anna at once sobered, remembering the events. Stephen noticed and sighed. Looking at Anastasia seated on one of the sofa's in the living room he stopped and exclaimed

"Ahhh! Geez! What happened here? You both suddenly look like fate worse then death! You know like two witches brewing a potion and preparing to murder us innocent people." Pointing at the thing in Anastasia's hand, he screamed" see? I told you! Preparing and planning!"

The two girls looked at each other and both began to giggle. Hitting Stephan with her hand, Anna said

"Stop being a jerk"

Looking at the heavens Stephen muttered:

"She hit me, she hit me… Is that all the recognition a guy can get?"

Standing up, Anastasia said without a smile

"This thing is an Album by the way."

"A …what?" Stephen asked confused.

"An Album. A. l. b. u. m" Anastasia answered slowly.

"I am sorry?" Stephen asked shaking his head.

"An Album you fool! In which pictures are stored!" Anastasia screamed.

"I am sorry I did not get you… Did you just say a zambum? What is that?" Stephen asked.

Anastasia advanced towards Stephen, put down the album on the table and clutched his neck. Shaking him, who started acting like she was really squeezing his neck, she said

"Not a zambum! It's a…."

Anna's laugh cut her off. Clutching her stomach, she gasped

"Aren't you used to his teasing yet? Cant you guess that he was trying to make you laugh?"

Anastasia jerked her eyes from the laughing Anna to the grinning Stephen. She slowly removed her hands of off Stephen's neck.

"You know if I do break your neck, you would deserve it don't you? Jerk"

But Anastasia was smiling as she said this.

Laughing out loud, Stephen agreed.

"I know"

"This seems like a merry group"

A male voice said from the door of the living room. Everyone looked towards the door and saw Ray standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a suspicious look in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 6:**

Ray slowly entered the room, the suspicious look gone, or rather hidden from view, and answered the unvoiced question.

"I came and saw that the door of this house was open. I heard your laughter and it led me here."

"Well? Now that you are here, what do you want?" Anastasia asked in an unwelcome voice.

"I found that I had a lot of time on my hands and I wanted to…" Ray paused looking at Anna.

"You wanted to?" Anastasia asked, shaking Ray from his thoughts.

But Ray was spared from having to answer. Stephen suddenly got to his knees and started pleading loudly in a disgusting voice.

"I know why he is here! But I tell ya! I am innocent! Innocent! Innocent I tell ya! Arghh!"

Kai looked astonishingly at Stephen.

"And this charming man is Stephen John. Stephen stop it, this is not the time. Will you come this way Agent Nickholas?"

Anna looked Ray in question then started moving out of the room. Ray nodded his head at the other occupants of the room and followed Anna out of the house.

"They are out of hearing distance now that we are out of the house. So tell me why you really came here and no lying." Anna asked.

Ray got astonished at her perception but didn't show it. As he was thinking of why he really came here, he got embarrassed and felt himself go red. Without looking at Anna, he replied:

"Well... Uh… actually I came to go over few things you said in your interview with me and Kai"

As he said this, he was privately thinking to himself:

_I blew it! She must know that I am lying, but how can I tell her that I came to see her? Like she would believe that! I don't understand it myself, Why should she? Me… wanting to see her after our first meeting ! man! That's not even my style! If Tyson ever knew, he would never let me live it down.. but I can't help it.._

"So how long have you known Madalyne?" Ray inquired while simultaneously trying to cover himself.

"I am not sure really. It seems that we have known... sorry … we knew each other since ages."

Anna answered. Kai looked at her and thought:

"_She is so beautiful and I can feel the pain in her voice though she tries to hide it. I am sure she isn't the murderess Kai thinks her to be. And yet I sense a mystery in her. Why do I feel that she is hiding something? And what could she be hiding?_

**At Midnight**.

Looking at the well furnished room, it was hard to believe that Madalyne was killed here. Anastasia Westmorland looked around the, now clean, room. She took a deep breath to distinguish the faint smells of humans in the air. As a vampire, she had a great sense of smell. She could also detect if there was anyone near her simply by smelling the blood flowing through their veins. It was a technique which had taken hundred of years to perfect. Now she put that technique in use. She took a deep breath again and smelled, faintly, Madalyne's blood. With it, she could also smell the blood of another person.

Clearly Madalyne had scratched her murderer. But the murderer had been clever and had cleaned his/her blood so that the police can not identity the murderer. Anastasia Westmorland smiled. The murderer had cleaned the blood carefully but cleaning did not take away the smell of it. It was still there though faint.

She followed the smell out of the house with her black cape billowing softly behind her. The cape also hid her face as she did not want anyone to see her and recognize her. Her black attire went well with the darkness of the night in which she could easily vanish and disappear.

As she advanced, she realized that the smell was getting fainter and fainter until it completely disappeared. She stopped and realized she was in an unknown territory. She stood there in the darkness, surrounded by trees and three long lanes of houses in front of her. Each lane seemed to continue on forever with about twenty to thirty houses in each. She looked at the first lane then the second, then the last one, taking deep breaths in each direction. But the smell of the blood was gone.

Looking at the houses, she thought:

_I don't care how impossible it looks. I will avenge you Madalyne! Even if it kills me! _

She had no idea how much closer she was to being killed. The murderer looked at all the pictures spread out on the table, thinking:

_I am coming for you vampire! I will kill you! You have managed to elude me for far too long! You shall be killed You creature of darkness!_

From one of the pictures, Anastasia Westmorland's smiling face gazed out in the room.

**Ok guys this is as far as I would go.. if noone reviews, then I wont write more… PLZZZZZZZ Review!**

**I wont write more unless you do**


End file.
